Oxygen bars are a growing novelty in many areas of the world. An oxygen bar is, typically, a conventional public meeting place at which the proprietors offer their patrons oxygen to breath.
Oxygen bar guests typically pay a nominal fee to inhale an increased percentage of oxygen compared to the normal atmospheric content of roughly 21% oxygen. This oxygen concentration may be produced from the ambient air using most any acceptable mechanism, such as industrial (non-medical) oxygen concentrators. The oxygen concentration in conventional oxygen bars is typically inhaled through a nasal cannula from a few minutes to about 20 minutes.
Consuming a concentration of oxygen is considered by some to have several health benefits, such as strengthening the immune system, enhancing concentration, reducing stress, increasing energy and alertness, lessening the effects of hangovers, headaches, and sinus problems, and generally relaxing the body. It has also been alleged to help with altitude sickness. Although these claims may not have been substantiated through medical testing, inhaling an oxygen concentration has become popular.
Embodiments of the invention provide users a new recreational experience that also incorporates the benefits and appeal of an oxygen bar. More specifically, an underwater oxygen bar assembly is provided in which patrons may descend into a water tank, pool, aquarium, or other aquatic environment wearing a breathing apparatus. Within the submerged environment, patrons can move about the underwater environment and interact with an appliance that provides a coupling to a source of a concentrated supply of oxygen. Customers can enhance their oxygen experience by using scents to be added to the oxygen, such as lavender or mint. Many different implementations of various embodiments are envisioned.